Gorilla grodd vs donkey kong
Intro NO RULES NO ANLAYSIS JUST BLOODSHED DBX interlude donkey kong was walking from another adventure suddenly he saw a gorilla with a thing on his head eating his banana hoard this made donkey kong mad so he he tapped the gorilla's shoulders to which he turned around "hmmm?" said the gorilla the gorilla was revealed to be gorilla grodd the evil genius gorilla anyway as he turned around he was quickly sucker punch in the face by donkey kong "oh that's it i shall break you in two!" said gorilla grodd in a rage and boy was he mad FIght here we go!! with that saying the two took off at eachother each hit delivering more damage then the last gorilla grodd however landing a devastating punch sending donkey kong into a coconut tree then the coconuts from the tree landing on his head one by one making him see stars float above his head gorilla grodd then laughed at donkey kong's misfortune donkey kong then snapped out of it and saw grodd laughing at him donkey was boiling mad donkey punched him in the jaw luckily his jaw wasn't broken off but gorilla grodd was sent flying up to space and back down at rapid speed luckily he was able to stop himself from burning up gorilla grodd had enough of the hero kongo bongo's monkeying around so gorilla grodd used his mind control helmet on donkey kong's brain but it did nothing gorilla charged it up to more power still nothing he charged it up more still nothing gorilla grodd tried more but still nothing he tried cranking it up so much that it exploded making gorilla grodd's brain hurt "your mind is strong but i will end you yet youy banana eating hoarder" said grodd so grodd took donkey kong and threw him into his own hut grodd ran to it to finish him off but then donkey kong shot him with his coconut guns and sent him flying through the clouds where a cameoing blue rainbow maed pegasus was laying down it was rainbow dash she saw the two go through the clouds it kinda knocked her off and sent her flying into her house "ughh the things i do to have a cameo in these things" she said meanwhile donkey kong sent gorilla grodd flying into the sky thus donkey kong then jump into the sky then charged up his punch and sent him into the ground with that grodd was dead as he landed in tnt he didn't realize it until he smelled it and looked in shock he just groaned in defeat and then....BOOM! the hut exploded with the banana hoard donkey kong was amazed as it was raining banana and flowing hot fire with that he took put it on a tree branch and roasted it to this he had one thing to say "yum yum!" he then laughed in trumph and sat in a lounge chair DBX! ending dialouge boomstick: yum tum indeed stay tuned for another dbx Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Joshuakrasinski Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Mario VS DC Comics Themed DBX Fights Category:DC Vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights